


Magical First Meeting

by Circe_Black



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: (past) Aja x Jim, (past) Aja x Steve and Steve x Jim, Aja is dead, Background Toby x Krel, Claire is Jim and Aja's daughter, M/M, Morgana x Zoe, Toby Domzalski - Freeform, and Krel Tarron, if you don't like it don't read, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: He was the most beautiful thing that Douxie had ever seen so he did the only logical thing and burst into flames to his own horror.Douxie is attracted to his new student's father and Jim is trying to raise his daughter.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Jim Lake Jr.
Kudos: 20





	Magical First Meeting

James Lake Jr. or Jim as he was more commonly known was doing his very best. His wife Aja had died the year prior leaving him and their daughter Claire to fend for themselves. Of course, the next week at Aja’s funeral Claire’s latent natural magical abilities had manifested. Toby, Jim’s best friend, and main support had immediately moved in. Toby was Aja’s brother Krel’s fiance and the two had put their marriage on hold while they grieved. Jim felt like a dick taking away Krel’s support. Toby assured him it was fine because Krel had to return home to tie up some loose ends. So, on a cloudy Monday morning, Toby drove Krel to the airport and Jim dropped Claire off at preschool before going to meet with his mentor Merlin. 

Merlin was an asshole and Jim couldn’t stand him. However, he was the most powerful wizard in the near vicinity who owed Jim a favor. And the man doted on Claire when he and Jim had first become acquainted. They were meeting at a cafe not far from where they both worked. 

“I know a private magical tutor.” Merlin was saying as he sipped on the caffeinated nightmare in his hands. Jim sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face. 

“How much will this cost me, Merlin?” He asked with a groan. Merlin smirked and Jim fully accepted the fact that it probably wouldn’t be monetary. 

“You take over the department when I die.” Jim gaped at him. Jim’s mother had been a doctor and Jim had followed in her footsteps. Merlin had been the head of his department for as long as he could remember. Jim closed his mouth and took a sip of his own coffee. The department head got to make the schedules and they were allowed more time off. 

“Fine.” He then sent the older man an accusing look. “You aren’t planning on dropping dead on me any time soon are you?” Merlin’s chuckle did little to soothe Jim.

“No no nothing like that. I’ll give Douxie a ring then and send him your way after you pick Claire up then.” Jim sighed and nodded his agreement. Merlin smiled, looking all too pleased with himself. Jim took another sip of his coffee. 

“I’ll let you know if he’s a good fit then.” Merlin hummed as he typed something out on his ancient Nokia before putting it away. 

“Yes. I’ll give you the rest of the day off Jim. Douxie will be there at six.” Jim hummed again as he turned to look out of the window at the people passing the shop. When he turned back Merlin was gone leaving him with the check. He scowled briefly. 

“Typical.” He grunted under his breath. He paid at the front, making sure to place five dollars in the tip jar at the front. Jim always made sure to tip. With that, he turned up his collar and walked out of the shop. And directly into Steve Palchuk. 

“Watch where you’re going buttsnack.” The massive blonde said as he slapped Jim’s shoulder as he wrapped a beefy arm around the other man. Steve was Jim’s ex-bully and his ex-first crush boyfriend thing. They had kissed once and Jim had ended up with a black eye and blue balls. They were good friends now which was both a blessing and a curse. 

“Oh, I’m sorry oh great and powerful himbo.” Steve placed a messy, loud kiss on his cheek before pulling away. 

“I’m sorry that I missed Aja’s funeral.” He said quietly as he walked with Jim down the sidewalk. Jim sent him an awkward smile as he quickly reached out and squeezed Steve’s hand. Aja and Steve had dated in high school whereas Jim had met her in college. 

“I don’t mind Steve. You were busy with Camelot.” Steve had auditioned for and somehow got a reoccurring role on a period drama about the fabled court of King Arthur. The gang was all very proud of him because miraculously it made him less of an asshole. “I’m going to pick up Claire, do you want to come with?” Jim offered. 

Steve was enamored with Jim’s daughter. He was the one who had first gotten her into acting and he insisted on teaching her his moves. He also smothered the girl and treated her like his own daughter. Jim didn’t mind, in fact, it was very handy because Steve was always ready to babysit. That perked the other man up immediately.

“Yes! I missed my little Squirt!” Steve cheered and his joy was only reflected and amplified when they picked Claire up. Steve threw the little girl in the air as Jim put his hands in the pockets of his sweater watching them. It was sweet and he felt himself relax for the first time since Aja had died. 

“Steve?” Jim asked as they were making their way back home. They had gone to the park for a few hours and then to get ice cream afterward at Steve’s behest. It had tuckered Claire out and now she was snoozing lightly in her father’s arms. Steve made a small noise as he licked around the remainder of his cone. Jim sighed. “I’m going to be packing up Aja’s things this weekend because Toby and Krel won’t be here. I was wondering if you could take Claire until I’m done? I’ve tried to do it with her in the house but she doesn’t get that…” Jim trailed off unable to voice it himself.

“She doesn’t get that Aja’s gone?” Steve supplied with a tight smile as he polished off the cone. Jim gave him a small grateful smile of his own and Steve slowly nodded. 

“No problemo Jimbo.” He said with a bright smile. “Good night.” Steve had walked him to his door. Jim nodded at him as he fished out his keys. 

“Good night Steve.” He said as he unlocked the door and carried Claire inside. He kicked the door closed and walked into the living room to lay the girl down on the couch. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as he left the room to lock the door again. He then made his way to the kitchen to begin dinner. 

His phone buzzed lightly in his pocket as the pot of pasta boiled on the stovetop. Jim pulled it out as he hummed a song under his breath. He always cooked better with music is what his mom had once joked, although Jim agreed. To a certain extent he did. It was a reminder for the magic teacher who was meant to come over in. Jim looked at the clock briefly, half an hour. Just enough time to wake and feed the gremlin that was his daughter. He smiled, this Douxie guy better be made out of some stern stuff to handle his daughter. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bugger, Bugger, Arsehole, Fuck!” Hisirdoux, Douxie, Casperan shouted as he stubbed his toe while hopping around on one foot while pulling on his shoe. Merlin had texted him about a tutor job with a young girl in Arcadia. Which was half an hour away from where he lived. He was meant to be there at six and it was already five-thirty. “I’m going to be so fucking late.” He groaned as he grabbed spell books, wands, his staff from around the cramped apartment. 

“You could just, I don’t know, teleport to Arcadia couldn’t you?” The voice of his very beloved, and obnoxious friend Morgana came from the doorway to the kitchen. Douxie looked up at her with wide eyes as she blandly looked back munching on a piece of toast. 

“Oh, thanks Gana.” He said with a chuckle to which Morgana rolled her eyes. Archie, his cat dragon familiar, coughed pointedly and looked at the clock. It was time for him to go. “Bye Gana, Zoe please don’t have sex on the kitchen table again! Come on Arch!” He cried cheerfully as he rushed out of the apartment. 

“It was one fucking time Dick!” Zoe, Morgana’s girlfriend, and his other roommate groaned from the girl’s shared room. Morgana and he had met at a magic convention and were both apprenticed to Merlin as children. They grew up together and learned magic at the same time, Morgana was always better but Douxie didn’t much mind. He was more into the mechanics of magic than the power. He had met Zoe at an underground rave and they had made out for all of two minutes before Zoe said she was a lesbian and he said he was gay. They had laughed and became fast friends moving in together a year after they met. Morgana had broken up with her boyfriend and needed a place to crash. Douxie had gone to sleep and had woken up to them having very loud sex on the kitchen table. 

He’s never let them forget it. They both had more than enough dirt on him to keep it even. 

The second he stepped outside he focused on the transportation portal that would bring him right outside of Jim Lake Jr’s house. 

Sure enough, 218 Heartstone road stood proudly before him. Douxie double-checked the address again before he sauntered up to the door and knocked. The sound of pattering feet caused him to smile softly. The door opened and Douxie looked down at the ten-year-old girl in front of him. She had wide brown eyes and dark brown, that was almost black, a small chunk in the front was white blonde. She tilted her head to the side looked him up and down. Her small face furrowed in confusion. She looked back and yelled into the house. 

“Daddy! There’s a very pretty man here!” Douxie blushed at the little girl’s proclamation. “Are you my wizard teacher?” She asked arching one eyebrow.

“Indeed I am.” He said bowing and produced a small flower out of thin air. The girl giggled and clapped her hands as he stood. He was mildly surprised to hear another set of hands clapping. 

“Douxie I presume? I’m Jim.” A man’s voice said and his eyes reached the man in the doorway’s bright blue eyes. The man before him was slim but his shoulders were broad and his arms looked strong. Douxie didn’t swoon but it was a near thing.’ Daddy indeed’ he thought dreamily. He quickly shook the man, Jim’s, hand and smiled at him. It wasn’t until Jim smiled back that Douxie knew that he was in trouble. 

He was the most beautiful thing that Douxie had ever seen so he did the only logical thing and burst into flames to his own horror. 


End file.
